In the field of transportation and shipping of goods, it can be useful to perform spatial measurements with respect to packages or other objects remotely, e.g., goods that are stacked on a pallet or in the interior of a truck or shipping container. Conventional approaches for determining an object distance include approaches using a distant remote sensor or stereo vision to estimate an object distance.